Everlasting Love
by anaklusmos of the sea
Summary: ...And I found out what "love" really means. Warnings: Ereri (Eren Jaeger x Levi Ackerman) ONESHOT and meant to be fluffy I didn't know what genre it belongs to... so deal with it I DO NOT own anything except me and the storyline!


**Everlasting Love**

**Ereri**

I step into the train, and find myself a seat. I yawn, covering my mouth, and as I do so, and close my eyes. _Ugh. _I think, as I try to make myself cozy in the spot. _Why won't Jean _ever _give me a break?_ I open my eyes, and sigh. At least he won't bother me like he does to Mika...

I look around. There aren't too much people, probably because it's really late. There is a brunette girl with her hair tied up munching on a potato. I grin, trying to push my giggles back down my throat. She had potato bits all over her face, but she didn't seem to care. And her expression makes her look so... funny.

There's also a boy standing next to the potato girl. His head was shaved, and he was watching her eat the potato. I guess that they're a couple as the boy wipes some of the potato off the girl's face.

To my left there's two girls, one a petite blond and one a brunette. They're talking to each other, and the blond girl giggles as the brunette says something. I smile softly. They remind me of me and my best friend. "Ymir!" I hear the blond one say, and the girl referred to as "Ymir" just laughs.

To my right there's a blond boy reading a book. He has earplugs jammed into his ears, and seems to be really enjoying his book. My eyes widen as I see that the book is _**Crime and Punishment**_. That's my all-time favorite book! I read it, like, four thousand times, and I know everything- and I mean _everything, _about the book.

In front of me is a man with raven black hair. His hair is in a neat haircut, and he has flowers on his laps. I stare confusingly at the flowers, wondering who they were for. _Maybe his girlfriend, _I think. _Or his wife. Maybe he's trying to confess to somebody. _

Somehow noticing my attention to his flowers, the raven-haired man turns his head to look at me. His eyes are startling blue-gray, and he holds a calm expression on his face. I offer a small smile at the man, which he answers with words. "They're for my lover." My smile grows wider, and I lean forward in my seat.

"That person must be really lucky to have someone like you." I say this in a non-flirty tone, and for a moment, I see a ghost of a smile on his pale face. It vanishes as soon as it appears, and I lean back in satisfaction as the man returns his gaze to the window.

I get off on my stop. I look to see that two other people had gotten off with me. That blond boy with the book, and the man with the flowers. He starts walking away from the station, and my eyebrows scrunch in confusion (am I Erwin / shot XD). _But there are no houses there._ I think, before I realize that this might be a date. _At this time? Well, it's okay, I guess. _But I follow the man, my steps light and keeping a distance.

Before long we're at a remote place. The raven-haired man sits down on the ground, not caring about the dirt getting on his clean suit. _He must be waiting for his "lover." _I think, before frowning a little bit. _Wait, but there's a bench right there, and there's a... _My eyes widen in realization.

He places the flowers on the ground, and smiles bitterly. He doesn't notice me.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" The man begins, and tears form in his beautiful eyes. "I met a girl today in a train, and she said you're lucky to have me." His eyes close, and I stare at him mournfully.

"Funny, because I always thought that I was so lucky to have you..." He chuckled without any humor in them, but sadness and pain. "Not that I would ever admit it to anyone out loud, of course."

"I hope you're happy." He snaps open his eyes and stands up, taking off the dirt in his expensive-looking suit. "I'll see you, hopefully soon." The man leaves, and I inch closer to the tomb.

It says:

_Eren Jäeger_

_1997 - 2015_

_A son, a brother, a friend and a lover,_

_We will never forget you and your dreams._


End file.
